Efforts to develop low calorie sweeteners which will eliminate or substantially reduce the amount of sugar (sucrose) used in foods, beverages and confections continue as limitations on use of synthetic sweeteners are imposed by the Food and Drug Administration. Most recently, the severe limitations suggested on use of saccharin has intensified the search for new low calorie sweeteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,073 describes sweetening compositions comprising ammoniated glycyrrhizin and an amount of a 5'-nucleotide sufficient to repress the licorice flavor of ammoniated glycyrrhizin. The sweetening compositions described in this patent have met with commercial acceptance, and further development work has led to the compositions of this invention .